Callie x Marie Oneshot Collection
by Strawhat Q
Summary: Like it says in the title, this is a place for the very few if any people who like the idea of the Squid Sisters in a romantic relationship. If you know who these two are, you know what to expect. Honestly just me sharing my unusual interest in yuri through a ship that I doubt will be going anywhere. Oh and also all AU, because fanfiction.


SQ: ALRIGHT! So, uh... Ah jeez, this is gonna be awkward... Okay, so first things first: Yes, I am from the pokemon archive, and yes my name sounds like a purist name, but the thing is I kinda got into other fandoms too and I don't really feel like changing my name.

ANYWHOSIES So I decided to write my own little Splatoon fanfic because I really got into the franchise mostly because of memes and uh... ***thinks about dirty fanfics*** other... stuff... So i decided maybe i'd write one of my own! Oh yeah and also yes I support this ship because I think these two are cute together even if they are cousins. And girls.

 **Strawhat's wrong opinions counter: 1**

SQ: Ahem, so anyways about this set here. I'm basically making a bunch of fluff stories about the two iconic idols that sadly are no longer in the business. Each oneshot will be somehow different (obviously) or maybe continuity if I feel like it, but this is basically me in the minority trying to share with the majority. And if you don't like this shipping then have fun shipping them with your OCs you homophobic loser. (just kidding please don't hurt me)

disclaimer: Strawhat Quilava does not own Splatoon, obviously because if he did the game would suck worse than fortnite.

SQ: SELF DEPRECATION IS FUNNY RIGHT?

* * *

It was just like any other day.

The bustling town of Inkopolis was just as bright as it always was. Inklings, the native shapeshifting squid people were hanging around the plaza, doing what inklings do. Around the plaza, back when it was still popular, two iconic squidkids were finishing up the day's news.

"Until next time..."

"Stay Fresh!"

These two girls were known as the Squid Sisters, pop idols and current newscasters for Inkopolis. The duo consisted of Callie, your friendly cheerful inkling, with a bright look on life and the smile to back it up, and Marie, who was more snarky and less optimistic but still had a sense of humor on air. These two had the talent to become top-of-the-line singers and had stuck with each other through thick and thin. As such, they shared a deep bond with each other, even though it may not seem like it on air. Although they're actually cousins, but that's not as catchy as sisters.

The two of them were currently in the dressing rooms, changing out of their sparkly uniforms into their casual clothes. While slipping her shorts on, Marie took a glance at her cousin, the latter having her back turned to her and trying to get her shirt on, obliviously wiggling her butt while doing so.

Marie blushed at the sight and turned away. There was no denying it. She loved that optimistic inkling. Something about Callie just gave off a special charm that resonated with her. Maybe it was her childish nature, maybe it was her caring heart, maybe it's her strange yet wise words when they were kids.

 _"You know Marie, I have a saying that I like to live by."_

 _Marie turned slightly to face Callie, not really paying much attention. Not that the latter would really care._

 _"Just smile for the world and the world smiles for you!" The purple inkling gave her a cheery smile as if trying to prove her point. Or maybe she was just being cheery for no reason like always. In all honesty that was probably the cheesiest thing to ever come out of her mouth. With a sigh, she went back to reading her book._

Looking back on it, Marie could find that she wasn't exactly the best of friends to Callie, despite the latter's frequent attempts to break her out of her shell. Not to mention there were a number of other issues with her attraction. For one, they were COUSINS, even though it really wasn't any more than a bloodline thing and they didn't really acknowledge it whatsoever.

 ** _(SQ: Also they can't make offspring with each other, so it doesn't really matter that much, does it? Wait a sec, let me just *typing*... Okay, yeah, yeah it does. Okay *sigh* nevermind then...)_**

Second, and more importantly, they're BOTH girls! Marie couldn't just go up to Callie and say 'hey I'm gay for you let's make out!' Callie is way too innocent for something like-

"Marie!"

"Huh, wha-" Marie snapped back to reality, seeing Callie waving a hand in her face.

"You sorta dozed out there for a sec, you okay?" Callie's same cheerful expression was still present on her face. That only made Marie blush deeper.

"I- I'm fine, Callie." Marie tugged her shorts up. "Just kinda tired, I guess."

Callie put her hand on Marie's forehead. "You seem more than just tired Marie, you're feeling kinda warm." Before Marie could respond, Callie tugged her by the arm and guided her to their car. "Come on, we're heading home. I'm driving."

Marie simply nodded and got in the passenger's seat, not having the energy to protest. Callie got in the driver's spot and hit the road. Marie spent the trip staring blankly out the window, once again lost in her own thoughts. Callie tried to strike up a conversation, but by the way the green inkling wasn't responding, she decided to focus on driving.

They arrived at the apartment complex a good while later, especially long for Callie as she pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car, then went over to the other side to get Marie out. The latter jumped in surprise realizing she had dazed through the entire trip. Callie helped her get out and onto her legs, then they went to their apartment. "I'm gonna use the bathroom," Callie said kicking off her shoes and heading into the bathroom and closing the door. Marie took her own shoes off flopped on the couch, and for whatever reason, all her energy just left her. Marie lay there, conscious slowly fading and her heart pounding as she still conflicted with herself over her feelings towards Callie. In a matter of seconds, she fell unconscious.

 ***Meanwhile with Callie***

After doing her business, the magenta colored inkling was in the duo's bedroom browsing the internet, trying to figure out what was up with Marie. Her results came up with very vague and in no way helpful results, such as symptoms of fever, random fatigue, all that stuff. Eventually, she just decided to give up and spend the day playing video games. She settled on playing a FPS game made by some company called Valve, apparently a recreation of one of those shooter games but with nine classes instead of a bunch of guns. It was odd, but entertaining, and Callie wasn't one to turn down a good game. She joined a match, chose a class, and got into the zone.

By the time sunset came around, Callie was starting to get concerned about Marie.

The green inkling would have come in way earlier to check on her like she always would when Callie forgets to come out of their room. She wanted to know why Marie was acting the way she was, but she had no idea what could be wrong with-

Her thoughts were interrupted when she realized her character had just gotten killed for the fiftieth time.

"OH COME ON!" Callie finally got fed up with her game and shut it off, slamming the laptop out of frustration. She got up from the chair, choosing to try and calm herself down with some ice cream. She got up from the chair and left the bedroom, going to the kitchen area. She stopped midway noticing Marie was asleep on the couch. She thought maybe Marie would like some ice cream too, to cheer her up. Plus, she could use the comfort. She went to the couch and knelt down.

"Marie~," Callie said to her roommate, "I'm going to eat some ice cream. Want to join me?"

No response.

"Come on Marie, I know you can hear me!" Callie hopped up on Marie's side like a child trying to climb on their mother for attention. "You can't ignore me forever Marie!"

Callie still got no response. All she could hear was a depressed sigh coming from the inkling. The former's optimism was starting to wear down quicker and quicker, getting worried about Marie. Why wasn't she responding? What's making her so upset?

Did she... hate her?

"Marie...?"

The sound of Callie's hurt voice caused Marie to snap out of her paranoid thought process. looking at her side, she saw Callie hugging her tightly. It would have been pleasant, but she saw Callie's normally glowing aura had faded.

"Marie, please tell me what's wrong," Callie's chin was pressed into Marie's side, "I just want to help you. Whatever is troubling you, we can get through it."

Marie didn't know how to respond. She wanted to comfort Callie, but she didn't have the courage to confess her biggest secret. Still, it started to pain her seeing Callie like this.

"If it's about me, then I can change!"

Marie's heart skipped a beat. About her? Why would she think that way?

"I- I know that I can be stubborn, and I know that I'm childish, and I know that I act immature," Callie was blurting it all out now, all her self-conscious thoughts just leaving her mouth. "I know that I can be annoying sometimes, but I just wanted to cheer you up!"

Marie was feeling her guilt rising. "Callie-"

"It's okay if you don't like my cheesy jokes, it's okay if you don't like my clingy behavior! I can change for you!" Callie was on the brink of tears. She buried her face into Marie's side. "I just want you to smile..."

Marie couldn't take anymore. Hearing a sob from Callie pushed her over the limit. On reflex, her body worked against her, grabbing Callie by the shoulders, causing her to roll off the couch and land on top of her on the floor. Marie wrapped her arms around her crush, chin in the once cheerful inkling's shoulder.

"I'm... so sorry Callie..." Marie's own tears started running down her cheeks. "I- I- I didn't mean to upset you... I- I didn't mean to make you cry..."

Callie recovered from the shock of what just happened, realizing Marie was on top of her, and processing what she had just said. She forced herself to stay strong and turned to get herself face to face with Marie. The two locked eyes, Marie still sobbing quietly.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Callie said sternly.

Marie's body was in all ways betraying her. She felt like she was going to faint, her heart was pounding, and she felt like she was on fire. The last shred of her restraint had failed her, and her instincts took over. Not hesitating for a second, she sent a hand behind Callie's head and kissed her full on the lips.

Callie was in complete shock. _'She's kissing me! Marie is actually kissing me!'_ Callie's face started turning red, but she also had a hint of happiness starting to emerge.

Once Marie had regained her senses, she forced herself to pull back. "I love you, Callie," she blurted out, "I love you with all my heart. I love your enthusiasm, I love your optimism, I love you for being you! Callie, you're the one who makes me proud to smile, I-" She was cut off as Callie had returned the favor with another kiss.

"I never knew you felt that way, Marie." Callie squeezed her cousin in a tight hug, "And to be honest, I return your feelings a hundred and sixteen percent."

Marie couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had just confessed her love to the person she cares about more than anything, and she returns the feeling! She felt herself crying happy tears as she dove back in for another kiss, this one deep and affectionate.

The two of them continued their loving embrace for a good few minutes before they forced themselves to release and get back up, then laid down on the couch together. Callie climbed on top of Marie, embracing her in a loving snuggle. She looked at Marie's face, seeing her staring back with teary eyes and a loving smile. She smiled back, then went in for another kiss. They continued for a good moment before Callie pulled back and rolled over so the two of them were side by side.

"That was nice," Callie said softly, giving Marie another hug.

"Yeah..." Marie replied, her eyelids getting heavy. "Callie, I..." Her sentence was interrupted by an involuntary yawn.

"Tired?"

Marie nodded. Callie responded by hugging Marie tightly and whispering in her ear "It's okay, just sleep."

Marie's eyelids shortly became too heavy to keep open and she fell asleep. Callie whispered an 'I love you' to her and shortly joined her in her slumber. The two of them slept peacefully through the night, in loving embrace. Needless to say, Callie didn't need her ice cream.

* * *

SQ: Well then, there we go! Now to watch as the hate comments come rolling in! Okay for real though apparently even gay incest is still supposed to be considered wrong due to morality issues, but we as people have gotten to the point where writers will start wars in everybody's review sections because of a group of people giving advice that may not be valid. No seriously, in the pokemon archive, IT'S STILL GOING. So I'll just say this: This is a fanfiction, nothing more and nothing less. I am not trying to promote inbreeding in real life. I am just a simple guy on a computer trying to share something with the community. The way I see things, as long as people know the "do not try this at home" message, we should be good.

That out of the way? Good. Okay so we're gonna stop here if you like the story please tell us what you think in the review box below, Strawhat signing out!


End file.
